In the handling of such materials, particularly in the unloading and loading of containers of the materials and for dispensing from them, it is a generally followed practice, increasingly required by law, to support the full containers, such as tanks, drums, intermediate bulk containers or tote bins, on spill containment decks which may be raised above the floor or other support surface. Such containment decks are provided with a sump designed to contain spillage from the containers as may occur when the container is being filled or when its contents are withdrawn. The decks are generally constructed of an inert material which is non-reactive with materials being dispensed, and generally have a reservoir which is large enough to accommodate spillage or leaks, thereby preventing the container contents from contaminating ground water or reacting with the concrete or other floor materials or from coming into contact with the shoes or clothing of the workers dispensing or filling the containers or transporting the materials as may be required.
It is highly desirable to accurately keep track of amounts of materials dispensed from or added to containers, and for this purpose, it is desirable that the container be supported on a scale for the purpose of monitoring amounts withdrawn and the amount remaining in the container at any given time. Inclusion of the amount of spillage in the amount weighed is considered to be important and to be taken into account in evaluating usage and the efficiency of various treatment process for which the materials are intended to be used. It is also particularly important to separately measure the spilled amount so that the risk of any harm can be accessed.
A need exists for a low-profile weighing apparatus for support of a containment deck. Such apparatus must be of minimal height, as the containers can be quite heavy and difficult to manage when placed on the surface of a conventional containment deck. If the support surface of the containment deck is too high, conditions of instability may be created and contribute to accidents resulting in spillage. The containers may be heavy and difficult to load and unload from the deck under the best of circumstances. Providing a support system and weighing apparatus with a low overall profile is critical to avoiding accidents to workers and to the environment.
To date, there has been no known containment deck scale that fills these requirements.